The Dark Rose
by KazumiMataku
Summary: This is about a charater of mine named Kathryn. Her adventures start with becoming something that she shouldn't have been. It might sound stupid at points, but I'm positive that it's a good story. Please enjoy the fun/ randomness of my story


FMA- The Dark Rose

"Edward." Edward turns, as he hears his name called. The Colonel's assistant was standing in the entrance of the Alchemist's building. "What is it lieutenant Hawkeye?" But he already knew the answer. "Colonel Mustang wants to see you in his office, right away." Ed sighs, and follows Hawkeye to Mustang's office.

Hawkeye opens the door, "He's here, sir." Ed steps into the office, and the door closes. "Mustang, why is it so dark in here?" When Hawkeye closed the door, the room went pitch black. "I don't need electricity to see, Edward." Ed tenses, as he hears Mustangs voice close to him and he sighs. "But I need it to see Mustang." Mustang chuckles "I don't need you to see anything." Ed narrows his eyes. "Are you freaking drunk?" Mustang clears his throat, and sits at his desk. He snaps his fingers, and a candle lit. "Let's be reasonable now, Full metal. Do you know why I called you here?" Ed slowly walks over to his desk. "Well," Mustang takes out a folder, and pushes it towards Ed. Edward takes the folder, and opens it. "THAT, is the guy you have to dispose of." Edward glances up at Mustang. "I don't kill innocent people, Mustang." Mustang sighs, "You don't know how many lives this guy has had slip through his fingers!" He slams a hand on the desk, glaring at Ed. "Now, we're depending on YOU, Elric, to catch this guy. You don't have to kill him, but it would be wise if you did. If you don't, then just turn the guy in. Either way, the guys going to be killed." Ed places the folder, and its documents, on the desk. "I'll be sure I do the job." He then walks out of the room. "Tch, Damn that Elric. He always makes me snap."

Ed sighs, "How am I gonna even find this guy, Al?" Alphonse looks at his older brother. "Maybe we should ask around, brother."

"No, They'll just shake their head 'no' as if he's gonna get them." Ed says hands behind his head and walking down a busy street. "The only way we're going to find the Dark Rose, is to ask around." Al says. Ed sighs, "Fine." He walks up to a shopkeeper nearby. "Excuse me," The shopkeeper looks up from sweeping the steps to the little shop. "Do you need help with something?" Edward shakes his head. "No, but have you ever heard of the Dark Rose person?" The shopkeeper looks at Ed. "Yea, I've heard of 'er. What do ya want to know?" Al walks up beside his brother. "Her? Brother did he say her?" Ed struggles a half smile. "Um, well...Do you know where we could find her?" The shopkeeper bobs his head up and down. "Yeah. She said she was goin' to the river-" Ed was gone before the shopkeeper could even blink. "Ah, um…Thank you!" Al runs after his brother. "Come back, Ed! He wasn't finished!"

Dark Rose gazes deep into the water in the canal. "I wonder what'll happen today?"

"I'm going to turn you in!" Dark rose twirls around. Ed was panting, his eyes glistening. "Why?" "You killed innocent people!" She lets out a gasp. "Not again," She puts her hands on Edward's shoulders. "Who has it been this time?" Ed blinks at her confusedly. "No one has died since two days ago, but-" She lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She puts out a hand. "I'm Kathryn." Ed shakes her hand with his right. "Edward Elric, Full metal Alchemist." Kathryn's eyes widen. "You're an Alchemist too? Oh boy. Well, first and last name. Kathryn Marine, the Dark Rose Alchemist." She lets go of Ed's hand and smiles. Ed frowns. 'She doesn't seem the type to kill people but…' "Miss Marine! Why did you kill those people?" Kathryn's eyes flash red, and she grins. "I didn't kill them," Ed sighs in relief. "I murdered them." Edward stares at Kathryn his heart racing. Kathryn steps forward, "Prepare to die, Full metal." Edward stumbles backwards and trips. The glove on his right hand rips. There was a sudden flash of blue light, and Edwards transformed auto mail arm in near Kathryn's neck. "Don't move, or else you'll get it." Kathryn stops in her tracks. Her brown eyes stare at Edward. Ed narrows his eyes, "What exactly is wrong with you?" Kathryn opens her mouth shuts it, then opens it again. "T-There's something inside of me, A-a sort of virus is ruining me. M-making me kill, I-I have no control over it..." Edward slacks his arm. "T-Turn me in, or do something? I don't want to hurt you!" Edward then saw a bright flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. He leapt away from Kathryn, and a ring of Fire surrounds her.

"Good idea of sending Al to get us, Elric." Colonel Mustang stepped out of the Shadows with, Hawkeye, Major, and Al behind him. Kathryn's eyes burn red. "The Flame Alchemist, How wonderful to see you here." She step forward, but fire blocks her way. She hisses in frustration. "You were the best Alchemist when I last saw you, Rose." Mustang walks up beside Ed. "But now you only walk in a land of bloodshed." Edward narrows his eyes. "But it's not her fault! She's been-" Mustang holds up a hand to silence Ed. "It's still been her that's been killing these people." Edward glares at Mustang. Kathryn blinks, and then sits down. She twirls her hair in her fingers, thinking. The fire disappears, as it starts to rain, and she leaps up to land both hands on Ed's shoulders. She grins. "I know what to do." Ed blinks in confusion, but then slowly realizes what she's saying. "What do you-?" Kathryn whips around, "I have to go see a special person." She then winks at him. "Later." She then disappears. Mustang puts his head in his hands. "Elric, Why didn't-" "She's going to stop this thing that's killing people." Ed glares at Mustang. He sighs, and walks back to the Alchemists building. "Search for the Dark Rose, but don't take her down. We just simply need her location…"

Kathryn slams a hand in the wall. "What do you mean, 'It's not possible'?" A sigh emit from Lust. "What I just said, Envy." Kathryn growls. "I don't want to take crap from you. I don't even know why I'm Envy." Lust glares at Kathryn, "Because the other Envy died, and now you're his replacement."

"Fine." Envy hisses, changing into the real Envy. "Should I kill the Full metal kid?" Lust looks out the window. "Not now, just obtain the stone…"


End file.
